


My Planned Books

by Xsoft_liarX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX
Summary: Basically where I dump my ideas for any books I want. Idk when I'll edit, I just wanted to upload it to yk have a place for my possible book ideas. I plan to keep this organized ngl. And if someone wants me to do something. I'll start working on it.





	My Planned Books

**Author's Note:**

> Read the summary- akdjajdna

I'll update what possible books for Danganronpa I plan to think about, and same for Haikyuu!! sometime later today :3 leave some book suggestions if you want to !!


End file.
